Immortal Beloved Dean and Tristan's Story
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: Sequel to Immortal Beloved. Tristan Paladin is a vampire who believes that Dean Winchester is the reincarnation of his Immortal Beloved and will stop at nothing to claim Dean as his own. Romance, Slash, not Wincest.


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For Michael – Forever is not enough........

Pairings: Dean/Tristan

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam. They own me.

Summary: Sequel to Immortal Beloved. Tristan Paladin is a vampire who believes that Dean Winchester is the reincarnation of his Immortal Beloved and will stop at nothing to claim Dean as his own. Romance, Slash, not Wincest.

Comments: Love & Hugs!

A/N: I have loved vampire films, books and stories since I was a little girl. I couldn't resist writing a Supernatural Vampire love story. I had several friends ask for Dean and Tristan's story and I felt compelled (pressured) to write it. I still love you guys! Now please stop stalking me! I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Immortal Beloved**

**Dean and Tristan's Story**

Dean was fed up with his Dad, Bobby and Caleb treating him like an idiot, with the damn ghouls disappearing every time the hunters got close like they had a freaking transporter and Scotty to beam them up and the local sheriff who seemed to shadow Dean wherever he went. Dean needed to let off a little steam. He wished Sam was here so they could go to the local diner then out to a bar for a little R&R. He smiled thinking about how his Geekasaurus brother would loosen up after a few drinks and be ready to lock and load and rock and roll. Ah, hell Dean thought, I can be bad ass enough for both of us. He could always call Sam later and let him know what he missed, if Dean could remember.

Dean started the night at the Tin Roof diner. He wolfed down a cheeseburger, fries, chocolate shake and cherry pie. He ended up getting two slices for free by flirting outrageously with the forty something waitress with the cotton candy colored hair. He would have to remember that detail to tell Sammy later. He drove downtown and saw a bar called Mother's Worry and decided with a kick ass name like that it had to be his evenings destination. Dean blew through the door like he owned the joint, collar on his leather jacket turned up and cocky grin firmly in place. Everyone in the room checked him out as Dean strode purposefully towards the bar. The bar tender took his order immediately and brought him a beer. Dean grabbed it, threw down a few bills and headed for the pool tables.

Dean had just beaten his second victim and collected another fifty dollars when he looked up and saw the guy. He was leaned back against the bar wearing a royal blue shirt open enough to expose the smooth alabaster column of his throat. His long hair hung down past his shoulders in soft sable waves that Dean was itching to bury his hands in and tug gently. His jeans were faded and snug and Dean knew he was staring at the obvious bulge in the guys jeans, but damn! There was something oddly familiar about him but Dean was sure they'd never met before. He could never forget a face and body that incredibly beautiful. Dean shook his head slightly. Since when had he thought of guys as beautiful instead of doable? He must have had more to drink than he thought. He decided to just play it cool and go up to the bar for another drink. Let the tall drink of water come to him.

Tristan had watched Dean soundly trounce the other pool player and gladly take his money. He hadn't missed the predatory look in Dean's eye when he'd checked him out at the bar. Tristan was a little surprised at how much Dean looked like Dare. Was it something about the reincarnated soul that imprinted on this new version of Dare? He was pretty sure that this hunter's personality was very different from Daren's. Tristan could work with that once he had Dean under his spell and in his control. Tristan had to smile as Dean got his drink and mimicked Tristan's pose elbows back, legs spread, hips slightly forward. So that was how Dean wanted to play. Well, Tristan would go present himself to the master as Dean seemed to expect.

Dean smirked as he saw the guy making his way down the bar towards him. He was definitely getting lucky tonight. Dean looked up as the taller man entered his personal space and was momentarily mesmerized by the soulful green, blue, gold eyes looking into his. The man's skin was incredibly smooth close up with a tiny mole over his lip that Dean wanted to lick so bad he could taste it. Dean felt himself getting hard and thought, what the hell, I'm acting like a horny teenager. Since when did he get that turned on by someones eyes and lips? He needed to get himself back under control before things got too serious.

"Hi, I'm Tristan. I'm new around here. I came in here tonight hoping to make a new friend. Are you looking for a friend?" Tristan's eye's were focused on the cupid bow curve of Dean's lips waiting earnestly for his answer.

The sensual tones of Tristan's deep voice felt like a promise and a tease to Dean. He might not be looking for a friend but he sure as hell wouldn't mind taking Tristan on as a fuck buddy.

"I'm Dean. I'm a friends with benefits kind of guy. Wanna play with me." Dean's eyes had gone dark and his voice was velvet over steel.

Tristan felt his jeans tighten uncomfortably at Dean's suggestion. He had to admit, the hunter was gorgeous and sexy. He was pretty sure that Dean's voice could talk him into just about anything.

"Your playpen or mine?" Tristan asked locking gazes with Dean.

"Mine." Dean growled and walked past Tristan and towards the door. He never slowed down or looked back, completely sure that Tristan would follow him.

Tristan decided he wasn't gonna hit Dean with the binding spell just yet. He actually wanted to see what Dean had in store for him back at the hotel. He was pretty sure that delaying his plan for a few hours of playtime with Dean would be worth it.

Tristan slid in the Impala beside Dean, "Sweet ride. Is it a 67 or 69?"

"Dude, Baby's a 67. She a beautiful machine. Been in the family a long time." Dean caressed the dashboard lovingly before he started the engine.

Tristan smiled at Dean's obvious affection for the car, "You got any Zeppelin?"

Dean looked over at him giving him a devastatingly beautiful smile, "Classic car and classic metal that's how I roll. You can scoot over a little closer. I don't bite unless you want me to."

There was a dangerous sparkle in Dean's eye that Tristan found impossible to resist.

Dean chuckled to himself as Tristan inched closer to him, "So, Trist, do you like to suck cock?"

Tristan looked up at the smoldering heat in Dean's eyes, "I love it." he returned the heated glance and felt himself get harder in his jeans. Christ, the dirty mouth on this hunter.

Dean kept one hand on the wheel as he reached over and tangled his right hand into Tristan's long sable locks. He exerted gentle pressure guiding Tristan's head to his lap as he drove towards the hotel.

"Show me." There was command and a note of challenge in Dean's rich honeyed tones.

Tristan unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's jeans with deft fingers. He pulled out Dean's cock and looked at it appreciatively before dipping his head to gather all the pre come off the crown. Dean's skin tasted good and Tristan felt his vampire teeth straining to come through. He forced back the impulse as he licked under the crown and paid special attention to the hot spot there. Dean's fingers were still snagged in his hair and he was breathing heavier now. Tristan got in position and swallowed down Dean's huge cock. He wished he could look at Dean's face and see how all this was affecting him.

Dean smiled to himself. He was never wrong about this. He'd known he could get Trist to do this the moment he followed him out of the bar. The guy was actually good at it too. Dean was starting to wonder if maybe they could have a regular thing going while he was in town. Maybe they could eat out together and hang at the bar and have a few drinks. Am I really day dreaming about dating the guy who's got my dick in his mouth, Dean thought to himself. Fuck, am I turning into emo bitch Sammy?! Dean turned into the hotel parking lot and parked in front of his room. He looked down at Tristan's head, the hot velvety crush of the man's mouth around him sent him over the edge. Dean gasped and shuddered through an intense orgasm.

He pulled Tristan up off his wilted cock and pulled him into a deep wet kiss. Tristan felt like Dean was trying to devour his mouth. By the time Dean came up for air, Tristan was limp in his arms.

Dean got out of the Impala and pulled Tristan out with him. He rushed up to the door of the hotel room, unlocked it and had them both inside in seconds. Dean didn't waste any time pushing Trist down on the bed. He looked into Tristan's eyes as he shrugged off his jacket and yanked his shirt off. Dean kissed him hard then stopped for a moment to pull Tristan's shirt over his head. Their bare chests were pressed together, heart beat to heart beat hips grinding against each other. Dean brushed his fingertips down pale taut skin thinking that he was really looking forward to this.

Tristan gasped as Dean sucked and licked his way down the smooth column of throat to the hard expanse of chest then on to his nipples teasing them to pointed peaks. Dean closed his teeth around one hard nub then dragged his mouth away tugging hard on the taut flesh before releasing it. Dean quickly got Tristan out of the rest of his clothes. He paused for a moment to look at the pale toned body spread out beneath him, fully erect cock weeping with desire. He dipped his head and closed his sinful plush lips around Tristan's cock and sucked hard and deep.

Tristan moaned, his hands gripping into Dean's shoulders. His hips twisted and bucked up as Dean slid up and down the long hard length of him. Dean shoved Tristan's legs up, moved down and tongued at Trist's inviting pink rim. Dean thrust his tongue deep inside and curled it. Tristan shoved against him his fingers grabbed desperately at Dean's spiky short hair. Dean fucked him with short hard thrusts of his tongue until Trist relaxed and opened up for him.

Dean pulled a small packet of lube and a condom out of his jeans pocket. Dean Winchester was always prepared for wicked sexy fun. He slicked two fingers and pushed them into Trist scissoring and crooking them inside. Tristan ground down on the fingers and writhed under Dean who smiled approvingly. He knew Trist was ready for him. Dean stripped off the rest of his clothes, rolled on the condom and slicked himself with lube. He stared down at Tristan for a moment plump lower lip caught between his teeth looking like a fucking porn star and Trist wanted him right now!

Dean lined up, leaned in and grabbed Tristan's shoulder's pulling him down hard on his dick as he thrust in. Trist's eyes closed, his whole body shuddering as he wrapped his arms around Dean's body. Tristan was tight, wet and hot sealed around Dean's huge cock wanting him to move. Dean rocked out and back with a teasing thrust of his hips. Tristan keened and clenched tightly around him. Dean thrust into him hard and fast until Trist was gasping and arching under him. Dean rolled his body and curled his hips hitting Trist's sweet spot with every thrust. They rocked and rolled together, hands exploring each others bodies and it was divine.

Dean wrapped his hand around Tristan's throbbing prick thumbing the wet leaking slit. Trist was so hard and ready that Dean could tell him to come and he would. Dean closed his fist around Tristan's cock, thumb under the head as he shoved in deep with his hips.

"Come for me now." Dean purred into Trist's ear then pulled back to watch his face as he rocked his sinuous hips and shoved in deep again.

Tristan was transfixed by Dean's glimmering green eyes. His cock jerked in Dean's hand spurting thick white spatters onto his stomach. His whole body seized around Dean, spine stiff and arched as he cried out Dean's name. Dean was still buried deep inside him thrusting frantically. Dean came, his whole body shuddering, Tristan clamped around his cock, inner muscles fluttering. Dean's body pulsed with white hot flashes of pleasure. Dean leaned forward and claimed Tristan's kiss swollen lips pushing inside to taste him again. Tristan moaned and kissed Dean back even harder. He pushed up from the bed twisting their tongues together. Dean licked the roof of Tristan's mouth tasting every ridge and curve. Trist's tongue curled underneath his and traced a line up the center. When oxygen became necessary, they reluctantly pulled apart.

Dean took a moment to collect himself then he reached to the bedside table and grabbed the pint of spiced rum there. He uncapped the bottle, tipped it toward Tristan, "Here's to the beginning of a beautiful friendship." then he tipped the bottle and took a long pull before passing it to Trist.

"Friends forever." Trist proclaimed with a smile and took a drink as he looked into Dean's glowing emerald eyes.

Dean felt so damn good at that moment that he thought sure, why not, "Friends forever."

This was the point in the evening when Dean would normally remind his playmate that this wasn't a slumber party and send him on his way. This wasn't an ordinary playmate and Dean was thinking he might like to ride him hard and put him away wet a little later. Dean threw back the covers and slid underneath with Tristan by his side. Dean laid on his back and Tristan curled up against him. Dean had to smile thinking this was how Sam had liked to cuddle when they were kids. Dean's hand automatically began to lightly stroke the soft waves of Trist's long hair.

"Goodnight, Kiddo." Dean murmured softly as he settled deeper into his pillow and fell asleep.

Tristan couldn't believe his good fortune that Dare's soul now resided in this incredibly sexy, gorgeous man. He had been worried about how this would turn out but now he had no doubts. Dean Winchester was his Immortal Beloved and they would spend the rest of eternity together. Tristan could have tried to woo Dean but he didn't think the hunter was the romantic type. He'd stick with the spell. Course, Tristan would have to deal with Dean's brother, Sam. It seemed the two of them were a package deal. Tristan would turn Sam too then they could all be together forever. Tristan wasn't aware of the evil smirk that twisted his lips or the cold blue glint in his eyes as he held Dean in the darkness.

Tristan waited until Dean was deeply asleep. He tenderly kissed the pulse point on Dean's neck then recited the spell directly into his ear. He heard Dean's breathing change as the spell took hold. Tristan looked at the hunter's face and smiled softly before he sank his fangs deeply into Dean's throat. It had been decades since Tristan had drank from a human he had forgotten how intense it felt. He didn't hesitate as he felt Dean die in his arms. Tristan bit deeply into his own wrist and fed the blood to Dean. When the process was complete, he left to get a thrall for Dean to feed from.

Dean knew something was wrong the moment he woke up. He felt panicked and his body was on fire and ached in every muscle, joint and tendon. He had a desperate need to see Tristan, to feel his touch. Dean looked around the room and saw Trist sitting at the small table by the window. A young man was sitting across from him. Dean felt a stab of jealousy so strong that he tasted copper in his mouth from biting down on his tongue.

"You're awake, my beloved." Tristan stood and the man followed him to the bed, "I know you're hurting, Dean. This will make it all better."

Tristan told the man to lay down beside Dean and offer his wrist to him. Dean looked up at Trist for a moment but he understood. His fangs had descended at the sight of the vein in the young man's wrist. He took the man's arm and sank his razor sharp fangs in without hesitation. Trist was right, this made everything better. A small part of Dean was horrified at what he was doing but it was for Tristan and he would do anything for Trist.

After a few moments, Tristan put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "That's enough, Dean. I'll make sure this guy gets home alright. You lay back and let the blood do it's work. By the time I get back, you'll be feeling fine." Trist patted Dean reassuringly before he got the young man off the bed and started to lead him out of the room.

Dean laid back, already feeling much better and fell asleep wondering how the hell he was going to explain this to Sammy.

Dean woke up feeling incredibly good. He actually, honest to God, felt like singing he was so happy. Trist walked over to the bed holding Dean's cell phone.

"My beloved there are a couple phone calls you need to make. I told you what to say last night. Do you remember?" Trist's voice was like a caress and Dean felt warm all over.

"I remember. We met at the diner. You had a line on where the ghouls were. We took care of the ghouls so Dad, Bobby and Caleb can move on to the next hunt. You and I will go to help Sam with the Lycans." Deans glowing jade eyes stared into Trist's hoping for approval.

Tristan leaned in, gently cupped Dean's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, "Make your calls, Dean, then we'll hit the road."

There was a small part of Dean that questioned what exactly was happening here. He felt happy and in love yet he didn't even know the man, or should he say vampire, sitting beside him. Sure the sex had been mind blowing but that wasn't enough to turn Dean into a vampire's Stepford wife. He hoped his brainiac brother might have an idea as to how to fix this situation or at least help Dean understand it.

They had been on the road for six hours when Dean felt Trist's eyes on him. He looked over to meet the gaze and was startled by the cold arctic blue eyes that bore into his. They froze him in place and terrified him. Dean wanted to jump out of the car and run far away from those horrible beautiful eyes. Tristan broke the stare and turned away when he looked back again his eyes were normal.

"Dean, are you okay?" Tristan asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm still getting used to the vampire thing." Dean's voice was a little shaky and he couldn't quite meet Tristan's gaze.

It took a couple of days hard driving to get to Oregon and Dean had seen that terrifying cold blue gaze a couple of times. He couldn't ask Trist about it. Hell, Tristan seemed to have no idea that it even happened. Dean had said 'Christo' to him a couple of times but there hadn't been a reaction. The vampire wasn't possessed by a demon. Whatever it was, Dean was sure that Sam could help him figure it out. If Sam didn't decide to kill their vampire asses on sight. God, Dean thought, how did I get myself into this. Thinking with the small head instead of the big head came to mind but Dean pushed that thought away. However he got into the situation, the end result was the same. Dean Winchester was in love with a vampire and he was fully prepared to face the consequences come what may.

Dean let out an unintentional sigh of relief when they reached Talbot's Inn where Sam and his hunter buddy, Dare, were staying. He was really anxious to see his brother. Dean knew he'd feel better about this whole situation after talking with Sammy.

Tristan's awareness was sharpened and he felt an odd tingling in his body as they stopped in front of the Talbot's Inn. He wasn't sure what that meant but he was excited to finally meet Sam and see what all the fuss was about. He followed Dean's lead up to door number 4 and stood quietly as Dean knocked forcefully. They waited for a moment.

"I should have let Sam know we were coming. They might be out doing research or interviews."

"Maybe you just need to get his attention. Give him a little of the I'm the big brother in charge attitude. That will get him to open the door." Tristan smiled confidently at the suggestion.

"Get off your ass and open this door, Sammy!" Dean's voice carried into the room.

The door flung open wide and Tristan gasped as he saw Dare standing there. He read the shock in Dare's face and saw him reach out a hand towards him.

Dean was staring intensely at Daren while Sam, who had appeared at his side, was staring at the man standing beside Dean.

Tristan pushed past Dean and pulled Daren into a tight hug as he exclaimed, "Dare!"

Daren held on like a drowning man and whispered in a broken voice, "Tristan?"

A/N Watch for Immortal Beloved Bound and Broken coming soon! Once again, thank you faithful readers for your support!


End file.
